Eu sou uma rocha
by Adelia no taurus
Summary: Vivendo como uma rocha, até ver através da janela seus olhos verdes questionadores. Eu não prometo que continuaremos inteiros em nossas barreiras depois desta noite, mas eu posso lhe garantir que ainda seremos uma ilha.


Nome: Luluciola  
Banda/Cantor: Simon and Garfunkel / I am a rock  
Fandom: Cavaleiros do Zodíaco / Saint Seiya  
Nível: Baixo  
Nome da Fanfic: Eu sou uma rocha / I am a rock  
Ship: Camus de Aquário e Shaina de Ofiúco  
Sinopse: Era natal e os olhos dele a perturbavam

Notas: Fanfic para o projeto That Song do fórum Papéis Avulsos. Mais uma de cavaleiros do zodíaco, dessa vez com um dos meus casais inusitados favoritos. A história foi inspirada em um filme que no momento exato eu não vou lembrar o nome, e a música é perfeita para ambas as personagens viverem um romance que eu espero não venha a se tornar uma água com açúcar sem graça. Ainda não está completa porque pretendo usar a música inteira para compor o cenário da história.

Boa Leitura.

**Nenhuma das personagens me pertence e esse plot não possui fins lucrativos. A música também não me pertence e sua utilização não possui fins lucrativos.**

* * *

I am a rock

Há muito já passara das vinte e duas horas, a noite estava fria como em qualquer outro inverno, mas ainda sentia um inquietante calor lhe tomar o corpo e levar o sono embora. O pequeno quarto do apartamento alugado era escuro e a vista não lhe permitia ver mais que o galho nu da árvore enfrente. Havia se mudado a pouco tempo para Itália onde poderia desfrutar de suas inesperadas férias, mas aquilo não estava dando certo. Os olhos azuis corriam de um lado ao outro do quarto a procura de algo que pudesse lhe distrair os pensamentos, mas sem sucesso.

Odiava as festas de fim de ano, sempre lhe traziam lembranças da infância ou serviam como palco para eventos constrangedores e imprevisíveis, pensando bem, o que era previsível quando se morava com tão próximo de pessoas com culturas, gostos e personalidades diferentes? Ainda mais quando se é do tipo de pessoa que preza pela vida particular e por preservá-la exatamente assim, de forma privada. Muitos de seus colegas as vezes não conseguiam compreender sua necessidade em manter-se no escuro de seus próprios pensamentos, em vez de socializar-se, ainda mais em uma época como aquela. Natal. Odiava principalmente o natal e não estava sendo insensível, havia se tornado uma data comercial a muito tempo.

Levantou-se da cama depois de pelo menos uma hora se revirando e tentando adormecer, se questionava o porquê de tal perturbação, sempre apreciara sua solidão e naquele momento o vazio que o preenchia lhe trazia desconforto. Caminhou até o cômodo ao lado, um banho poderia trazer-lhe o sono de volta, ou pelo menos dar paz aos músculos enrijecidos para que se acomodasse melhor a cama e pudesse descansar. Observou momentaneamente seu reflexo no espelho, não eram apenas a falta de sono e os músculos que estavam a lhe causar problemas, até mesmo seu próprio reflexo parecia revoltado. Odiava pessoas fracas e estava agindo como um ao fugir daquela forma.

Não estava fugindo! A raiva lhe subiu a cabeça e socou o espelho com força, cortando as mãos e causando um grande estardalhaço. Bravo! Teria de pagar mais esse adicional no final do mês, depois do chuveiro queimado, se questionava o que mais daria errado em sua vida apenas por não ter seguido uma bendita tradição de natal. Risos chegavam aos seus ouvidos vindos da rua, crianças brincavam no pátio abaixo de si, corriam a dar voltar em torno de uma mulher que parecia entretida com tais brincadeiras. Os olhos azuis se arrastavam lentamente pelos traços da jovem, desde seu cabelo esverdeado até o branco de seu sorriso.

Lembrou-se brevemente que as crianças a muito desejavam fazer uma guerra de bolas de neve, mas estavam proibidas de descerem até o pátio devido a tempestade que fora anunciada para aquela tarde. Havia ficado em seu quarto durante toda a tarde, fingindo-se entretido entre os livros de história comprados em um sebo local. Escorou-se na beirada da janela, a fim de ter uma visão melhor da rua. Mentia descaradamente, mas quem ali estava se importando com aquilo além de sua mente inquieta? Estava tão inquieto que chamou sua atenção. Estava deitada a fazer um anjo na camada branca que cobria o patio e agora lhe encarava de volta.

Seria está a expressão de raiva que mantinha por detrás da máscara que usava? Sinceramente se questionava porque ela precisava de uma máscara, quando todas as expressões que fazia pareciam praticamente a mesma: raiva, desagrado, irritação. Todas se pareciam muito uma com a outra. Seria esse o motivo pelo qual era comparada a uma pedra? Quem sabe não precisava apenas de alguém que fosse capaz de lhe ensinar algo novo com um pouco mais de calor? Não. Definitivamente não acreditava que alguém fosse capaz de ultrapassar as diversas camadas que aquela mulher colocara ao redor de si mesma. Mesmo para alguém como ele. O homem comparado a uma rocha.

Virou-se para dentro e fechou a persiana diante daqueles olhos verdes questionadores. Mesmo que alguém fosse louco o bastante para tentar romper cada uma daquelas barreiras são seria ele o primeiro a tentar. Estava feliz e satisfeito com a vida que havia construído para si, que direitos tinha de deixar sua ilha e nadar até a dela. Como um fugitivo que procurava desesperadamente encontrar um pedaço de terra para fincar suas raízes. Não seria ele o intruso que desbravaria cada uma de suas camadas até seu interior em busca de abrigo. Principalmente quando ele já possuía um abrigo, um ótimo e confortável abrigo. Mesmo que naquele exato momento estivesse quente, perturbado e sem sono.


End file.
